Cabin Fever
by GreggoAddict
Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Chad, & Taylor agree to go with Sharpay & Ryan to their cabin in the woods. It starts out as a fun trip only to turn into a nightmare. Will they make it out alive? R&R please
1. Trailer

So I finally watched High School Musical! I know, it took me long enough. I always wanted to see it, even before it came out, I just, never did. I dunno. Anyways. I had to write a fanfic about it! I've seen a lot of trailer like preview fanfics first so, I'm going to do that. I'll hopefully update ASAP!

Author's Note: Sorry if they're not in exactly going to be in character. Keep in mind I've seen it once. I'm a big Ryan fan so it's mainly to do with him but it'll have all the main characters involved!

Hostel High School Preview

The group; Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, & Ryan arrive at the Evans' three story cabin in the woods.

They all get their rooms. Divided by couples, the twins having their own rooms.

They have fun, sitting around, singing, talking about the musical they'll be in.

Something breaks on the top floor.

They find nothing out of place.

Power goes off.

Ryan's missing.

Then Chad.

Last, by not least, Gabriella.

Ryan is seen tied to a chair, unable to get free. He looks up, scared that the figure has shown up. Only their shadow across Ryan is seen.

There's a sickening scream throughout the house.

The group tries to get out but the door's are locked and the window's are unable to be smashed.

Uh Oh!

-

Ha, so that was lame but I just wanted to get all of this in to show you my idea for the story and to keep myself in updating this story and making it how it should be!

Review if you're interested in me continuing it!

Jackie


	2. Chapter 1

Wow. So I reread that little trailer and it was horrible.I wrote it so quickly that I was unaware of typing errors. I apologize for that! Also, I obviously changed the name of it from Hostel High School to Cabin Fever. I kept rewriting different scenerios for our group! So, sorry for those.

Last, no, it's not going to be like the movie Cabin Fever lol. Sorry if that confused anyone!

Okay, this is the last; I apologize now if I rush the first few chapters, I want this to get to the fun stuff soon!

Chapter 1:

Troy Bolton arrived at East High, eager to see his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. He walked quickly towards his locker, knowing most likely she'd be there already. She always seemed to beat him there.

As he had assumed, the brunette was facing away from him, chatting away with her best friend, Taylor McKessie.

"Hey man." Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, said as he met up with Troy as they made their way towards their girlfriends. It was a plus having your best friend dating your girlfriend's best friend. At least that way they all could go out on double dates easily.

Taylor saw the two boys coming and smiled. Gabriella, already positive of what Taylor was smiling about, turned around in time to meet Troy. "Hey." She greeted him happily, giving him a peck on the cheek. It was early April and the end of the year was quite near.

The musical had ended and Sharpay and Ryan had gotten over their hatred towards the couple. Well, Ryan wasn't that upset. He was sad yeah, but he was still nice to them. Sharpay was a little harder on the whole forgiving part. They all became friends but Sharpay never minded if her words tended to be a little more harsh than necessary.

"What are you guys planning on doing for spring break?" Troy asked the group as he put his stuff away in his locker. Today was Friday and the last day before a week of relaxation.

"I'm not sure yet. It'd be fun to go on a road trip." Chad piped up, knowing that their parents would definitely never agree to that. They just, weren't old enough unfortunetely.

"We should all hang out." Troy thought outloud. He felt his words were meaningless because they all hung out pretty much everyday anyways.

As they thought of what all they could do, Sharpay, with Ryan close to her heels, came near them. "Hey guys." Ryan said as he stepped to stand beside Sharpay instead of behind her.

"Hey Ryan. Are you ready for Spring Break?" Taylor asked him.

"Yeah, I think Sharpay and I are going to go to one of our cabins for the week. Our parents are going out of town and we don't want to stay all cooped up in the mansion." It was true, the Evans family had a lot of money. Any of the others would be content staying in a mansion.

"That would be fun." Gabriella chipped in. During all this Sharpay was busy checking her hair and make up in a mirror.

"Oh yeah, well, you know. We do what we can." Sharpay said, almost trying to rub it in.

"Yeah." They all pretty much said in careless unison.

"I've got an idea." Ryan smiled, as if his thought was going to win an emmy or something. They all looked at him, even Sharpay, to see what his idea was. "Why don't you guys come with us? There's two bathrooms, two extra rooms aside from mine and Sharpay's. It'd be fun. There's a lake we could go swimming in and we have a boat in the shh." He was quickly cut off by Sharpay.

"Ryan, we can't just invite people to come to the cabin." She interjected looking nervously at the group.

"Yes we can." Ryan simply stated. They were not only the only siblings but the only grandchildren of their family. Yes, they were indeed spoiled. There was hardly ever a time that they were told no.

"Come on Sharpay, it'd be fun." Troy said to her. The other's, even Ryan, looking at Sharpay almost for her approval.

"I..I..but what about..uh.." She simply studdered, looking at the group staring back at her. She was used to people looking at her, but this was just completely off guard. "Fine..I guess you guys could come." She gave Ryan a glare which he didn't catch since he was happy they'd be there. He loved his sister but she was a pain sometimes.

"Alright, so we're going to be heading up there around five. It's about an hour and a half away. Do you think you all will be ready by then?" Ryan asked them. By now, Sharpay had walked away to go talk to..well, anyone who would listen to her talk about herself.

"Yeah, we can do that." Chad answered for them all. Which, they all were nodding their heads in agreement anyways.

"Awesome. I'll see you guys later then." He said happily as he walked to catch up with Sharpay.

"How much would it suck to have Sharpay as your sister?" Chad groaned as he slung his arm around Taylor's shoulders as the group began to walk.

"She's not that bad." Troy interjected, receiving looks from the others. "Okay..so maybe she has an ego issue..." He just gave up, knowing that he'd be stepping into a losing arguement.

-

Finally the last period of the day had come and gone and the gang met back up near Troy and Chad's lockers.

"Hey Taylor, do you want to come over to my house to get ready? Then after we can meet at Troy's?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Can I borrow that cute pink top you bought the other day?" She asked as she shifted her books from one arm to the other.

"Yeah, if you can find it in my closet." Both girls giggled as they again met up with Troy and Chad.

"Is it okay if we just meet you two at your house Troy?" Gabriella asked her boy as she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's fine. We can take my car up to the cabin." Troy told them since they hadn't really discussed how they were going to get there.

"We should play a quick one on one before we leave." Chad suggested. He was pretty much up for one on one games 24/7. Troy obviously agreed to it. The two procrastinated on everything and of course they'd do it again.

"You know that if we're late getting to the Evans' place, that Sharpay will have no problem going without us." Gabriella told the two as they walked out to Chad and Troy's cars.

"I'm sure Ryan would stall for as long as he could." Troy defended, though, again, he'd lose the argument. Ryan wasn't a push over but, his sister was a dictator in most of their decisions. Scratch that, all of their decisions.

-

Gabrielle and Taylor had gotten all of their stuff together and had Gabriella's mother take them over to Troy's. They had their licenses but since they were going to be leaving for a week, there was no sense in either of their cars being left at Troy's house.

Once the girls got there, they sat thier stuff down near the front door next to Troy and Chad's bags and walked into the kitchen. There in the kitchen were two sweaty looking boys. Troy and Chad undoubtedly had been playing along game of one on one.

"Eww, you guys better not smell." Taylor said as they came fully into the kitchen, taking a seat across from the boys at the table.

Chad sniffed himself, realizing there was a tiny hint of odor. "I'm sure I don't smell too bad... to you anyways." He smirked. Taylor approached him cautiously, smelling him quicker. She made a grossed face, scrunching up her nose and backed away. "Okay, I'll go shower."

"Don't worry, I showered." Troy told Gabriella as she looked at him curiously, wondering if she dared come near him. At his words, she walked over to him, smelling the fact that his hair was just damp from the water.

They waited another fifteen minutes for Chad to emerge from the bathroom and then they piled up in Troy's car.

The Evans' mansion was about ten minutes away from Troy's house so they were there in little to no time at all.

When they arrived, they saw a butler, or two, putting pink luggage cases into the back seat of a pink convertible. Obviously, they all had to be Sharpay's. A few light blue ones told them that they probably belonged to Ryan.

As soon as they parked behind Sharpay, her and Ryan both came outside. Ryan jogged over to Troy and the gang as Sharpay scoffed and walked to her car.

"I'm glad you guys made it. Sharpay was ready to take off now." He shrugged as he looked over at his sister, fussing about her bags probably.

"Are you sure she's totally fine with us coming along?" Gabriella asked as she poked her head towards the driver's window where Ryan was standing.

"Yeah, don't worry about her. She'll be fine." Ryan promised. It was true. She was hard to deal with but she could be dealt with.

"RYAN!" Sharpay's highpitched voice rang throughout all of their ears as she turned to look at her brother.

"Well, here we go! Talk to you guys when we get there..or between the several stops so Sharpay can check her hair."

Troy and the others laughed at his remark and followed Sharpay once Ryan was in the car.

-

Okay,. I know. I know it's rushed but I just want to get the boring stuff out of the way!

Thank you and please please please! review! THANKSSSS

Jackie


	3. Chapter 2

Next chapter! I'm glad I've gotten some interested people reading this. It saddens me however that I've seen about over two hundred views but only about five review. You don't even have to say that much in the review, just that you're interested in my finishing. Come on guys!! Pretty Please review!!

Thanks!

& if this is anywhere similar to the beginning of Cabin Fever or something I'm sorry! I swear I've only seen like... The end of that movie haha!

Here we go!

Cabin Fever

Chapter 2:

After what seemed like a two hour drive, including five stops, one turn around, and a long wait at a train, they arrived at a cabin out in the woods. It was a lone cabin in the middle of thick trees. Around the perimeter which still gave it plenty of space was a fence, only able to be opened by a card.

They drove into the driveway and parked their cars, getting out eagerly and looking over the entire place. It was huge! It almost looked like their mansion, except maybe a floor or two smaller. They were sure that it was bigger than any of their houses.

"Woah.." Chad said, obviously acknowledging the size of the place. Troy and the other two were in the back, getting their luggage out. A man appeared at the door, walking quickly towards Ryan and Sharpay.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Evans. What a delight to see you both and your friends." The man greeted. He must have been a butler then. They were everywhere! Looking around the grounds, they noticed a few men who must have been gardeners and grounds keepers. Yep. A few yards away from the cabin was another smaller place which must have been where they would stay.

"Hey Bill!" Ryan greeted back with a pat on the man's back. Sharpay, on the other hand, handed him her large purse and walked inside. Ryan gave him a small smile and followed her in.

Troy and the gang walked in as well, carrying their own stuff. They gaped at how large the front room was.

You walk in and there's a stairwell in front of you that winds from the left against the wall to the second floor. To each side is an opening to other rooms. If you go to the left, then you enter a dining room with a long table. The bottom level is pretty much a big circle. Next to the living room is the kitchen then to the right of that is the living room. When you came in to the right then is an office looking room with two doors. One to enter from the grand hall with the staircase or from the living room. All the doorways had no door, except those that led to the office. In the living room, there's a small door that leads to a half bathroom.

In the kitchen was a door that led down into the basement. The basement was full. It had a ping pong table, pool table, an exercise area with weights and a treadmill and then a little lounge area.

Going back up stairs, below the stairs was a room for storage. As we make our way up the stairs, it's a circle or rooms. The first room is Sharpay's, which also happens to be the biggest. She had a walk in closet and a bathroom. Next to hers is a spare room. Coming around more, is a full bathroom with two sinks, a shower, and then a Jacuzzi bathtub. Next to that is Ryan's room, the second biggest. Then last but not least is yet another spare bedroom. Their parents hardly ever stayed there so they didn't take to making a room for themselves. Between this spare room and Sharpay's room is a door that leads to a staircase which ascends up to the attic. On the other side of the floor, between Ryan's room and the spare room was another door that was just a closet.

They met up with Ryan by the stairs who was just looking over the place. "If you all want to follow me, I can show you where you'll be staying." Ryan instructed them as he nodded his head to moving up the stairs.

They all followed, wondering if their rooms were as cool as everything else in this house. Ryan asked them how they wanted to be separated and hands down, they wanted to be with their girl or boy. Taylor and Chad went to the room next to Ryan's room and Troy and Gabriella went to the remaining room which meant being next to Sharpay's room.

The couples divided up to get settled into their rooms and Ryan went into his to set up his stuff. Both spare rooms were identical. They had a queen sized bed sitting in the middle of it with a night stand on each side. There was a chandelier like light in the middle of the ceiling. To the left was a closet big enough for them to put their stuff in. A vanity sat near the window. Under the window sill sat a small cushioned place to sit where you could look out the window or read comfortably. Gabriella definitely liked that part. Across from the vanity sat a television that had cable of course.

"This room is amazing." Gabriella told Troy as she sat her bags down, opening up the closet to begin putting her stuff up. Troy decided he'd just put his stuff in the dresser that was to the immediate left of the door.

"Yeah I know. I could live in here forever." Troy replied, unzipping his duffle bag. They were only in their room for about fifteen minutes before there was a knock on their door.

"Dinner is ready." It was Bill the butler. Troy and Gabriella came down the stairs to already see Chad stuffing his face and Taylor laughing at his side. Ryan sat across from them talking to Sharpay who was busy with her nails.

"Hey guys, the food good?" Troy laughed, directing this towards Chad.

"mishmmih, delicjmmshous.." Chad pretty much just made noises as he tried to answer Troy with food in his mouth. He swallowed, took a drink of his water and then answered again. "It's delicious."

"I couldn't tell." Taylor replied sarcastically.

Troy and Gabriella took their seats and got food on their plate. They all talked about the school year and how they couldn't wait for next year to come around. Next year was going to be senior year for them and it was going to be so exciting!

"We already picked out the next plays for next year." Sharpay began as she finally started to eat. "We're going to do The Canterville Ghost and then the spring musical is either going to be Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast." You could already seem stardom in her eyes.

"We'll come and support you guys." Gabriella told her. Troy and her decided that their singing careers were over with for sure. They liked to sing but, one show was good enough for them.

"Yeah, we will too." Taylor said, answering for herself and Chad. Chad wasn't big into the whole show tune music but he'd be there for his friends, and to get out of class of course.

"Thanks guys, we'd really appreciate it. Are you sure you don't want to try out though? You're both really goo.." Again, Sharpay decided it was time to cut off Ryan.

"Ryan, they said they'd come support, don't press it." Sharpay said, her smile coming quickly to her face. The thought of not losing her place of lead roles put her on her high horse quickly.

"It was only a suggestion." He told her as he stuck his fork in the mac and cheese on his plate.

"Hey Tay, did you guys have that seat under your window in your room?" Gabriella asked her friend from across the table.

"Yeah we did. Do you have a vanity?"

"Yeah!"

"This place is too cool."

The girls talked about their rooms as Chad stuffed his face, Troy listened to the girls talk, Ryan played with his food, and Sharpay checked her hair every five minutes.

After their meal was over, they went into the living room. In the living room was two couches that faced the other with a table in between them. There was a big screen television that was beside the sliding glass door to the backyard. Ryan had stood up and looked out into the backyard. Gabriella came up beside him and looked out as well.

"Wow." Escaped her lips at what she saw. There was a huge underground pool to start off. The deck that led out to it was two stories, Sharpay's room the one that connected to the top balcony. There was a hot tub right below the stairs and a table and chairs to the right. The pool was right after the deck ended.

"Yeah, the pool's ten foot on the end with the diving board." He told her since she was probably curious if you would crack your head open or not.

"This place is so cool Ryan." She told him as they took seats on the couches with the others.

"Thank you." He said cheerily.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Chad asked, curious to see what fun they could have here.

"I was thinking since most of you are probably tired from the ride, maybe just watch a movie or something down here then get some sleep?" Ryan asked, getting agreed nods in reply.

"What should we watch?"

"Something scary."

"Something funny."

"Something with Jared Padalecki in it!" At that, everyone turned to Gabriella who was now red in the face. "What? He's cute!" She defended as she grinned at Troy.

"I say we watch a scary movie. It'll be more scary since we're in a place all by ourselves." Chad said, thinking it'd be a cool idea.

After a few more minutes, they agreed on a scary movie. Let's pretend that The Ring was new!

"There's this movie on HBO called 'The Ring.' I heard it was supposed to be scary." Ryan said as he went through the channels.

"Yeah, my sister saw it and told me it was scary." Taylor told the group who evidently had never seen it.

"The Ring it is."

Fast forward through the movie, receiving plenty of jumpiness from the girls plus Ryan. Troy's body simply stiffing up not to show he got scared a few times and Chad totally zoned into the movie. A bowl of popcorn getting tossed into the air and finally the end of the movie showing the screen.

"Wow. I'm so going to have nightmares." Gabriella said, her being the first to say anything after the movie ended. Ryan made it a point to turn the lights on as soon as the movie ended.

"Hopefully Samara won't climb out from under your bed." Chad teased her, getting a pillow tossed at him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm long over due for my beauty sleep. Good night." Sharpay told them as she stood up.

"Sharpay?" Chad said as she looked over at him.

"That was probably the nicest thing you've ever said to us." He laughed, this time getting a glare from her.

The group did agree though. It was a little after midnight and they were just tired. After they stood up, the phone rang, causing them all to jump, the girls to scream, and the phone getting eyed curiously.

"Who's going to answer it?" Taylor asked.

"Not me!" Sharpay said as she backed away from it.

"This isn't my cabin." Chad grimaced as the phone rang again.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at Ryan. He swallowed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

They waited in suspense for Ryan to keep going but his face twisted in annoyance, relief and confusion.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He sighed and hung up the phone. "Wrong number maybe?" He suggested as he shrugged. He didn't hear anything on the other end so just ignored it. He stretched his arms above his head and stifled a yawn. "Well, goodnight everyone." He said as he headed towards the stairs. He went towards the door and made sure it was locked and began going up them. Everyone followed in the darkened place and gone into their rooms after wishing goodnight to the others.

-

Another chapter done! I'm trying to get to more exciting stuff as quick as I can! I wanna just spit it all out, but I don't want this to be a horrible fan fic!

Please review for me!!

Jackie


	4. Chapter 3

So I really wished there were a lot more reviews but I guess I can't force you guys to do them for me! Well my computer is wanting to melt so I'm sorry for the spelling errors there will probably be but my Start bar thing disappeared and it already takes an hour for me to get the internet on here, so, my apologys!

Please, please review! Thank you so much!

Chapter 3:

The next morning proved to be a lot of fun. After the group had eaten breakfast, they decided to go out by the pool. The boys had a lot of fun with the diving board, trying to do tricks off of it while the girls laid out.

"Watch this dive." Chad told the guys as he winked at them. Sharpay had her eyes closed, just relaxing which meant Chad was going to get her good. He ran and jumped off the diving board, doing a cannon ball close to the edge, receiving a scream for bloody murder from a now wet Sharpay. Chad popped up out of the water, looking over at her innocently.

"Oops." He said to her laughing. The rest of the group laughed.

"Come on Sharpay, loosen up a little." Gabriella told her as the girls stood up, ready to get into the water.

"Loosen up a little?! I'm soaking wet." She complained, grumbling obscene things under her breath.

"Well, you're bound to eventually when you're near a pool. Come on, let's all play chicken or something." Gabriella shot back.

Sharpay was shocked. They wanted to include her in something? What? She looked curiously at the girls then at the boys in the water who wanted her to join as well.

"Please Sharpay, it'll be fun." Ryan begged her. He knew that when he would use please with her, that she couldn't leave him hanging. She sighed and then jumped into the water. The cold water rushed throughout her body only momentarily. She felt the presence of people on other side of her, knowing Gabriella and Taylor had jumped in on either side of her.

Once the three girls came up from the water is when the games started. Of course, the couples paired up and so the twins were partners. All the guys carried their girl partner on their shoulders as the girls wrestled with each other to topple the group. As it would be fair in most cases, every girl had won once each. We'll leave it at that since the boys were starting to get tired.

"How long have you guys had this place?" Troy asked curiously as they all hung around in the pool.

Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other, almost telepathically deciding how long it had been. "Maybe..three, four years?" Ryan asked, then was sure when Sharpay agreed with him.

"Daddy decided he wanted a place for Ryan and I to go whenever it was vacation time. They're busy a lot so it'd be too hard to go somewhere far." Sharpay finished explaining.

"This place is so cool." Chad said for probably the hundredth time they had been there so far. They all simply laughed at this then commenced into a splashing war.

Another hour or so in the pool and they decided to get out. There was a total of two showers and a bathtub in the cabin so it didn't take long for them to finish getting clean again. Well, I doubt any of the guys would take a bath and it was highly unlikely a girl would take a bath with a boy in the shower, so it took a little longer.

Ryan was in his room wondering what hat he should wear with his light blue outfit. He could wear the white one, the blue one, or the one with light blue swirls on a white hat. It was hard to pick! As he pondered this, his phone began ringing. He looked down at it in confusion. The number said private and he flipped it open, wondering if it was their parents. For some reason they ususally came up as private. "Hello?" He said into the phone as he looked in the mirror at which hat he wanted.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ryan asked, totally annoyed that this happened again. He didn't even think that it could be the same person. Just two coincidences.

"..."

Ryan groaned and closed his cell phone, deciding too that he'd wear his white hat with the blue touch. He adjusted it on his head and then walked out into the cooridor then down the steps.

As he jogged down the steps, he saw Troy and Chad in the dining room sipping on some sodas.

"Care if I join you?" Ryan asked politely as he entered the room.

"Nah, not at all." Troy answered as he moved to pull a chair out so Ryan could join them.

Ryan smiled his goofy smile as he took a seat next to him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Chad asked, obviously eager to check out all the other things they could do here.

"Well, I mean, it's completely up to you guys. Downstairs there's a pool table, dart board, ping pong table and exercise equipment. So, you can't get too bored here." He explained, counting off the different things they could do.

Ryan laughed lightly at the look of Chad's face. He evidently hadn't had a chance to look into the basement yet. Troy shared the laugh, he was almost dumbfounded.

"I so want to live here." Chad told them as he took a drink of his coke.

"You wouldn't want to live here." At the sound of another person, all three of the boys jumped slightly. The butler had pretty much popped out of no where.

"Why do you say that?" Troy asked him curiously as he handed Ryan a drink.

"Well, it get's hard to keep up with sometimes and for long periods of time, there's no one here so it's hard to find employment doing nothing." He hadn't meant to make it out to sound so rude but it was true. The workers got paid to keep it up but that wasn't needed every single day.

"You don't like it here?" Ryan asked, a little saddened by this.

"Master Evans, it's not you, it's just the odd demandings of the job." He explained to the young man.

"Please call me Ryan." Ryan was friends with all of the working staff, he hated be referred to by his last name. It was far too formal.

"My upmost apologizes, Ryan." He said, bowing slightly. He left the room shortly after.

"Where's the girls?" Troy asked, looking around curiously.

"I assumed they were down here since I hadn't heard anything when I was upstairs." Ryan told them, equally curious now.

The phone rang and since Chad was closest to it, Ryan nodded for him to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Seven Days."_

Chad's eyes got big, quick as he looked at the other two. Troy and Ryan shared a look of confusion as they stared at Chad.

"What did you say?"

_"Seven Days. Go to the living room."_

The phone clicked dead and Chad now gaped at it.

"What?" Troy and Ryan pretty much said in unison.

"Seven days." Chad said as he turned the phone off.

"What?" Troy asked again, laughing this time.

"That's what they said." He stood up without another word, walking slowly towards the living room.

Troy and Ryan stood up, following their friend.

Chad walked slowly into the living room, scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. He began to walk towards the back door when the television screen turned on. It was the static like screen.

"Dude! Look at that!" Chad freaked as he pointed to the television, looking back at Troy and Ryan. Troy and Ryan had already seen what was coming by the kitchen.

As Chad turned back around to look at the television, the girls began to slowly creep into the living room. Taylor snuck up behind Chad, beginning to grab his shoulders.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled as she grabbed his arms. He jumped as high as one could and spun around.

Everyone in the room, minus Chad, busted out in laughter.

"Not..cool." Chad breathed as he held his chest. "So, not cool."

"That was amazing." Troy told the girls as they came out from their hiding area.

"Wasn't it though?" Sharpay replied as she walked over and took a seat on the couch. She had the remote in her hand and she turned the television off.

Taylor hugged Chad from behind. "Uh-uh. None of that." He told her as he pulled from her grip. Of course he was just being sarcastically angry. He couldn't be mad at them, it was a good prank afterall.

"Hey Ryan, have you talked to mommy and daddy?" Sharpay asked, turning in her seat to see her brother.

"No, I haven't, why?" He asked curiously, coming closer to her.

"Well, because I'm sure they must have tried to call earlier but I don't think the call went all the way through. I couldn't hear anything." Sharpay complained, pulling out her phone.

"Do you think it was them? That did happen to me earlier."

"I'm not sure. I tried calling back but they didn't answer." She just shrugged, forgetting about it. If they needed them badly enough, they would get a hold of them."

Ryan shrugged it off as well, knowing they'd call the private house line if they were needed.

Chad stood up. "You know, payback is going to own. You guys just wait." He told the group as he went towards the stairs.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Troy asked his best friend.

"I'm going to go plot a little bit. They're so not going to get away with that."

The remaining group looked around a little confused but just let it go.

"It's Chad. He's just going to cool off from being embarassed, he'll be fine."

They decided to go downstairs for a little bit to hang out. The girls tried to play pool while Ryan and Troy played ping pong. Troy was an athlete but Ryan was a secret beast at certain things. We know he's pretty sweet at baseball and he's tight at ping pong. It's true, he was able to school Troy in ping pong.

An hour or so later, Taylor spoke up. "Hey, don't think you Chad would have attempted pay back or gave up by now?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"You're right, even Chad's too A.D.D. to plot this long." Troy agreed with a frown on his face.

They walked up stairs and began to look around for him, carefully going around corners to make sure he didn't pop up anywhere.

"Chad, hey dude where are you?" Troy called as he jogged up the stairs. Everyone checked the bedrooms but he wasn't anywhere.

"He's really good at this." Gabriella said to Troy as they all met back down in the main staircase area.

Troy pulled his phone out, pressing the call button twice since he was the last called person on his phone. Troy shushed the group as he listened intently to listen for the phone to ring.

They all lightly heard a ringer going off upstairs. They ran up the stairs, following Troy to Taylor and Chad's room.

Looking around confused, they listened from where the song was coming from. Troy laid on his stomach, moving the hanging blanket from the bed to look under the bed.

Under the bed was a forgotten cell phone, showing that Troy was calling.

-

Cliffhanger-ish. I hope you guys liked it. I'm starting to get in my head how this story is going to work out. So the trailer part will be a little rearranged, I'm sure it'll be okay!

Like I said, my computer is messed up so I can't get to the program to show me my spelling errors and I don't feel like looking for them.

Please, please, please review. Thank you soo much!!

Jackie


	5. Chapter 4

I'm glad that I'm starting to get a little bit more reviews! I really want you guys to review for me because it really inspires me to keep going!

Review guys!!! Thanks

Chapter 4

"Chad?" Troy called for the hundredth time it seemed. Once they had found his cell phone, disgarded on the floor, everyone dismembered throughout the house to look for him.

"Chad, if this is your way of a sick joke, you've won!" Taylor yelled helplessly down in the basement along with Gabriella. They searched the whole house, and there was still no sign of Chad.

They had found Bill the butler, and the last time he had seen Chad was when he ascended up the stairs.

The group came back together after a little longer than a half an hour, completely dumbfounded. No one could find Chad.

"I'm worried." Taylor confessed as she sat down on the couch. Gabriella sat down beside her friend, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"It's okay, I'm sure he's probably laughing about how worried we are." Gabriella told her, hoping it'd make her feel at least a little bit better.

"Yeah and if he is, so help me, he's going to get it!" Taylor said, obviously frustrated.

"Why don't we all just check our rooms one last time?" Ryan offered, so that way they'd be doing something productive.

They agreed, not wanting to just stand around in an awkward mess, they went back up the stairs and into their rooms.

Not even five minutes later, they all came to the doors of their rooms as they heard the front door slam, and hurried feet.

"What was that?" Troy asked as he and Ryan made eye contact.

"I don't kn.." It seemed to be the theme of the story for Ryan to be cut off all the time as something shattering interupted him.

They nodded to each other in silent agreement and went down the stairs, Troy and Ryan in the lead.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a broken vase on the floor next to the open front door ajar. The door must have been opened back up during the ruckus.

Ryan stepped out onto the front, Sharpay next to him, clutched to his arm as he looked around, not seeing anyone.

"What was that Master Evans?" Bill the butler said from behind them. "I was just out on the back patio sweeping when I heard the front door slam. Is anything the matter?"

Ryan frowned then shook his head. "No, I think our friend is playing a joke on us." Ryan told him, starting to grow tired of this.

"Chad! If you're out here, you won okay? Just stop!" Troy yelled out loud into the front. As he figured, nothing stirred.

Troy sighed, having the group turn back into the house. "I'm sure he'll turn up later, you know how he is." He said, directing it more towards Taylor than the others.

For the time being, they decided to just let it be. Ryan had gone up to his room, Taylor, deciding to do the same but to just take a shower, Sharpay went outside to layout for a while longer and Troy and Gabriella were currently in the kitchen grabbing a snack.

"So do you think Chad is really just playing a trick?" Gabriella asked Troy since she couldn't help but still be worried. It was getting close to seven in the evening, and they hadn't seen him for a good three hours now. There's no way he was still hiding out, he didn't have the attention span to.

"He has to. I mean, he's Chad. I say if he's not back in another hour that we should probably get concerned." He told her as he poured himself a glass of water. Though Troy didn't want to admit it, he was getting a little more worried about his best friend.

They both had a sandwich and a water as they sat in the dining room. "So I have good news to tell you!" Gabriella told him as she took his hand. Troy looked up at her, wondering what it was. "Well, I've been talking to my mom a lot and guess what?" She grinned happily, the anticipation finally getting to her.

"What?!" Troy said a little too loudly.

"Well, we've talked about it and.." Her grin was so big he wondered how she was able to talk. "I'm staying! We're not going to move this summer!" She finished.

Troy was so happy, that he swiftly pulled her close to him so they could share a kiss. "I'm so glad you are. This summer is going to be amazing." He said as they seperated.

"I know. I almost cried I was so happy. She said that she talked to her boss and he said that he could pull a couple of strings to make sure she could stay here." Gabriella added as she took a drink of her water. She reached over to take his hand in hers. He took it and squeezed just enough for it to be caring.

"This is going to be the perfect summer ever. I got my girl, and my friends." He smiled, wondering how much fun they'll have.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay, her loud voice, carrying through their ears was obviously heard as she came into sight. She obviously hadn't realized that Gabriella was in the room as well. "Oh, hey.." She added not wanting to be totally one hundred percent rude.

"Hey Sharpay." Gabriella greeted anyways. "Did you get some more sun?"

"Yeah, but it's starting to get darker and the icky bugs are out." She informed them shuddering. "Has your big haired friend shown up yet?" Sharpay asked with a hint of care as she sat between the couple.

"Chad you mean?" Troy asked, slightly taken aback by her rude statement about his friend.

"Yeah, Chad, that's his name."

"No, he hasn't shown up."

"Oh, pity."

Gabriella and Troy exchanged glances, secretly deciding to just let it go. They would have continued to sit there in an awkward silence except for the fact that the lights had gone out suddenly. Sharpay screamed and they heard Taylor scream from upstairs.

They heard a loud thump and then decided to go up the stairs to see what was going on.

"How did Chad pull this off?" Troy asked outloud as he and the girls, Sharpay and Gabriella each stuck to one of his arms walked up the stairs.

"Do you think it's him?" Gabriella asked.

"I hope so."

They got to the top and decided to check up on Taylor first. Troy slowly began to open up her door as the lights decided to turn back on.

In the room Taylor stood with a towel around her as she screamed again at seeing Troy. He was caught off guard and his eyes widened seeing Taylor.

I'm so sorry!" He said quickly as he looked away, backing out of the room. The girls went to join Taylor.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know! I was just in the shower and BAM! the power went out. I screamed because it scared me and then I heard something and was just too scared to move." She explained to them.

"We heard it too." Troy said, glancing slightly over his shoulder.

"Ohmygosh!" Sharpay said frightened suddenly. She ran past Troy, causing him to trip over his own foot. "Ryan! Ryan are you okay?"

Troy hadn't even realized that Ryan wasn't with them. If he had heard the same noise, wouldn't he have opened the door to investigate?

Sharpay opened his door, revealing no one at all. "Ryan? Brother, where are you?" She went through his closet and even got down on her stomach to look uner the bed. "Surely he was in here last, right?"

"He was before I got into the shower. I asked him where the towels were." Taylor told her as she and Gabriella caught up with the two, Taylor now dressed. She had only been in the shower for maybe twenty minutes.

"We would have at least heard if Ryan came down the stairs." Troy added as he looked around the room.

Nothing was out of place at all. Maybe the only inconsistences would have been the fact that one of his many hats were on the floor in front of his mirror instead of hanging next to the rest. The other would be that his small balcony like window was open. It wasn't an actual balcony; instead of being somewhere you could walk onto it was more of a longer perch. It looked like a place the gardeners would place a plant or something.

A lot of windows were open so he may have just had it open. None of them were really sure.

"What if something's happened to my brother?" Sharpay exclaimed, obviously scared to death. This type of Sharpay was definitely not expected from the others. They rarely ever saw her human side come out.

"Maybe he wasn't in his room. It's possible we didn't hear him." Gabriella told her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, something is definitely wrong. First, he would never place one of his hats on the floor and second, I can just tell." She knew they wouldn't understand, it was a twin thing. It was almost as if she could feel his fear? Hurt? Confusion? She wasn't sure what it was but whichever, it wasn't good.

"Why don't we just look around for him?" Troy asked, thinking maybe it would help out a little bit.

As if on cue, Sharpay's phone rang. She looked down at it and smiled. "It's Ryan!" She said, glad that he was probably okay then.

"Where are you? You had us worr.." As soon as she said it, the phone line went dead. She made a pouting sound and redialled it. It went straight to voicemail meaning his phone either went dead or lost complete service. "That was weird." She stared at her phone in deep confusion.

"What happened?" Troy asked, equally confused, that true look of anxiety apparent in his eyes.

"We lost the connection, somehow." She frowned, her eyes watering.

Where were their friends?

-

Cliffhanger-ish. I was going to have the ending a little bit different but then decided against it. I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Chad's point of view then switch over to Ryan. By then, you'll probably get what's going on and who does it involve. Any guesses?

Sorry again if there's any typos, I tend to not see them and like I said, I don't use works to pick them out either! Sorry!

Please please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Yay for more reviews! Okay so I'm going to be in Chad's point of view and then when something particular happens, I'm going to move it to Ryan's. As much as I would love for you guys to keep guessing, I just want to take a break from the main group and fill in the holes. Hopefully it'll all come back together.

Chapter 5

After the prank on Chad, he had decided to go cool off and obviously plan his counterstrike. He wanted it to be good too. As the group laughed, he left, walking up to his and Taylor's room.

He laid on the bed that they shared, staring at the ceiling and flipping his flip phone nonchalantly in his hand. "What can I do that will really get back at them?" He asked outloud with a sigh. Sure there was simple things like shaving cream while they slept, spiders in their shoes, or even thieving their clothes. Okay no, he couldn;t dot hat stuff. Those were types of things boys did to boys. He could just pop out of random places at them? Though that could probably get him smacked several times.

Chad sighed again as he heard a couple people walking up the stairs. He sat up, staring at his cracked door. Being curious as he was, he slinked slightly closer to the door, wanting to know what was going on.

"..we going to do it?" A man with a spanish accent asked another person.

"It has to be soon. They're together right now. We have to do it when they're not." A voice, very familiar to Chad replied.

"Are you sure it's going to work out? I mean, the family knows a lot of people."

"Yeah, and the family also has a lot of love and more importantly, a lot of money."

"Why the boy? Wouldn't the girl be worth more?"

"She may, but her distress would be enough to further convince the family to cooperate."

"That is a good point. She is such a brat though."

"I know, and it's such a shame since the boy is a great kid, but it has to be done."

By the time, Chad's eyes were huge and he was in panic mode. He began to back up except his foot caught the edge of the rug, causing him to trip, knocking into the dresser. His phone flying from his hand, sliding under the bed.

"Shitt." He said quietly as he went over to the bed, bending down to pick it up. As he knelt down, he froze, turning around.

There in the doorway was the butler Bill and one of the gardeners he remembered seeing when they first got there.

"Oh...hey Bill." Chad said, beginning to stand, his nerves going insane!

"Sir Chad, what were you doing?" Bill asked taking a step closer.

"I uh..I was just up here to, to uh, do some light reading, you know." He stumbled against his words, knowing they probably didn't make very good sense.

"Where's your book?" Bill looked around, not seeing one in sight.

"That's the thing..I thought Taylor brought one with her, but, I guess not..I better go then." Chad said as he began to leave the room.

Unfortunetely the gardener held out his arm to stop Chad from leaving.

"I'm afraid that that cannot happen." Bill said reaching into his pocket.

For a minute Chad thought that Bill was about to pull out a gun. All he did was pull out a small bottle and a cloth.

He sat it down on the dresser and leaned back, opening up the bottle. He poured a little bit of the substance onto the cloth, quickly closing it.

"Now if you will just place this over your mouth and breathe in, you'll make this a lot easier than it has to be." Bill said holding out the cloth.

Chad had a feeling he knew what it was from the movies he's watched so he went to make a run for it but the gardener's strong arm wrapped around his small frame, pinning his arms to his sides. As soon as he went to scream out for help, Bill pressed the cloth over Chad's mouth, muffling him.

The substance didn't really have a smell. Chad tried to hold his breath for as long as he could but the gardener squeezing him was restraining him completely. He finally sucked in air, which was even hard to aquire because of the cloth. Not even a minute later but Chad started to fall to his knees, his head spinning. He didn't want to fall asleep but he felt like he did after he had intense basketball practice. His eyes fluttered a few more times, trying to stay awake but it was to no avail. He was knocked unconscious.

"What are we going to do with him?" The gardener asked as he lifted Chad up, placinbg him on the bed.

"We can't keep him here, he'll tell his friends about what we were talking about and then we'll be done." Bill said, pacing a few times.

-

A few hours later, Chad started coming to. His head was swimming and for a good ten minutes, he couldn't even try to move his head, or even open his eyes. His next reaction was to yell out but he couldn't because there was now tape over his mouth. He went to take it off except that he then realized he was lying on his side, his wrists taped together behind his back. His ankles bound as well.

Chad panicked but knew he had to focus. He had to keep calm if he was ever going to get out of this. Looking around, he noticed he was actually in what looked like the back of a van. Why did they put him in there? Did they think he wouldn't wake up by now?

Chad was pretty flexible so in no time he had manuvered so his hands were in front of him instead of behind his back. He pulled off the tape from his mouth, taking in a good deep, somewhat fresh breath. He wanted to be quick about it so he began to chew at the tape to rip it off. It took at least a good fifteen minutes before he got it off since it was wrapped pretty tightly around his wrists then he got off the tape around his ankles.

He moved towards the front of the van to see where he was. He wasn't very far from the house. He was in the parking lot which was about thirty seconds down the road if they had continued to drive. Troy's & Sharpay's vehicles were parked there. He used the rear view mirror it make sure the coast was clear. He slowly creeped out of the driver's side door, moving swiftly but carefully by the side of the van, scared of being caught.

That's when he bolted for the front door. He was so close to it. He ran full speed, probably faster than he had ever ran in his life. It was true you found amazing indurnace when your life could be on the line.

He burst through the front door, but fell forward, hitting a stand with a vase on it. An extra force knocked him down and wrestled him to the ground. They had gone through the front door with so much force it had swung back. He turned around on his back to find the gardener on top of him, a hand pressed firmly over his mouth, the force crushing his jaw. He felt like if the guy pushed any harder, it'd break.

The man hauled Chad up to his feet, quickly exiting the place and running behind some bushes. The man had one of Chad's arms twisted behind his back, causing him to wince as his other hand stayed clamped over his mouth.

Not too long after they were hidden in the bushes, the groupf had gone down the stairs to check out the sound. He saw the butler and freaked out, struggling harder.

Chad's heart skipped a beat as he saw his best friend out in the front porch. For a few seconds, he swore Troy saw him. Chad knew they made eye contact.

_'Come on Troy! See me! Help! No no no! Wait, come back!' _Chad's thoughts kept screaming at his best friend to see him.Troy had started to walk back inside and he then knew that he hadn't seen him.

The door shut and Chad heard the man say sorry before feeling a stinging pain in the back of his head before it all went out and he was knocked unconscious once again.

-

Ryan was ready to shower and then change into another outfit. He wanted to wear something for dinner. His family was used to being all dressed up for dinner so naturally he would get ready.

After his shower, Ryan put on a light green dress shirt and off white dress pants. He opened up his closet to reveal his hats. One time he counted, and he was sure he had over sixty hats. He counted that time about four months ago. He guessed he probably had over a hundred by now. Of course he didn't bring them all, that'd be insane, he only brought about half.

He stood in front of his mirror, trying on different hats of the green color to see which one would go with his shirt best. As he grabbed another hat to try on, the lights suddenly went off.

"What the..?" He began to ask except for the fact that he heard Taylor scream. Either Chad must have got her back or the lights surprised her maybe? What if something was wrong?

Before he could go to her aid, he felt to strong arms grab him from behind, a cloth beginning to get pressed over his mouth.

He panicked and was able to slip out of the man's grip since he was slimmer than the intruder had guessed.

He went to run but the guy grabbed his wrist, swinging him around, a fist connecting with his jaw. He had had a hold of a hat still and it flew over towards his mirror.

The punch was so hard the it not only knocked him off guard, it knocked him out. Okay so it was just hard enough to make him become so dazed it was weird that he hadn't passed out. His nose bled slightly but he laid there on the floor. It was as if paralysis had kicked in, nothing being able to move. He shut his eyes.

The man picked Ryan up, hoisting the boy over one shoulder, leaving the room through the window as the lights came back on.

-

Ryan felt his body moving slightly as if in a car. Nope, it was a van. He wondered where it was going. More importantly who had kidnapped him!? He opened his eyes, squinting, seeing Chad next to him. They hadn't tied either boy up, assuming they both were knocked out completely.

Ryan slowly edged his hand close to his pocket, getting his cell phone.He dialed '11' which was his quick dial for Sharpay. It didn't go through very long before a strong, firm hand reached over, grabbing his hand to stop him. The man was wearing a mask and took the phone from Ryan, cancelling the call.

He was still pretty dazed by the hit, so he couldn't fight the guy to stop him from bounding his wrists behind his back. A piece of tape went over his mouth and a bandana went over his eyes.

-

Done with another chapter! I hope you guys liked it, at least a little bit anyways.

I wanted to do some editting really quick that needs fixed. Okay, how I had explained the top floor, it sounds like there are a total of seven doors. WAY too much. Let's remove a bathroom and then just give everyone bedroom a simple bathroom, except Sharpay's who's is extra fancy and the biggest.

So then there is the two spare room's, Ryan's and Sharpay's rooms, a closet, and then a door to the attic. I know that's a lot of bathrooms but how I wrote the chapter with Taylor is saying that there's a bathroom in her room. I could have said she had just gotten out of there and went to her room when the lights went off but, oh well!

Tell me what you think, I'm shooting for at least 7-10 reviews this time. Please!

Again, sorry for any and all spelling errors, too lazy to correct them!!

Jackie


	7. Chapter 6

Well, unfortunetely there seems to be fifteen people with alerts and only six reviews! Come on my lovelies, please review. I love the few that have been reviewing for me, but I'd love more! Well, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 6

"BUTLER!?" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs as she came flying down the stairs.

"Is something the matter Miss Evans?" Bill asked as he walked towards the stairs from the dining room.

"Yes there's something wrong!" She flushed as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"I'm unsure why the lights had gone off but I promise that you no longer need to worry about that, they're fixed." He explained, watching as the rest of the group came down the stairs.

"I don't care about the stupid lights! Ryan's missing! We can't find him!" She said to him.

"Master Ryan is missing? Are you sure he didn't just go on a walk, he does that often when you come down." Bill assured her, assuming she knew.

Sharpay looked confused. To be honest, she never really paid much attention to him unless they were rehearsing for a show. Wow. She honestly had no idea that he ever even left the cabin.

"Oh, I uh..I'm not sure.." She trailed off. Sure, maybe he did go for a walk or something, but he'd still never just leave his hat laying on the floor!

"Gabriella and I were down her earlier when Ryan and Taylor went upstairs. We would have seen him come down." Troy defended, trying to get rid of all the possibilities and that something trully may have happened.

"Master Evans didn't usually use the front door.." The butler received various confused looks from the group. "He would sneak through his window and climb down. I'm not quite sure why." To the group, it almost seemed logical, except, the butler was totally BSing about that part.

"If you see him can you please tell him we're worried?" Taylor asked of him. "Same with Chad, he's been missing too." She added sadly, wanting to know where he was as well. Gabriella heard the sadness in her voice, placing her hand on Taylor's shoulder and leaning her head on it.

"I will let them know you're all worried if I see them." With that said, the butler turned and walked out of the room.

"Where could they be?" Gabriella asked, looking at Troy for the answer. He was their leader, he had to know.

Troy frowned, wondering where his friends could be. He almost wished they were pulling a prank, that way they would have filled him in on it.

"I wish I knew."

-

Ryan woke up suddenly, not wanting it to be noticeable since he was scared of what he'd find. He let his senses let him know how his body was and it told him he was definitely tied to a chair. His wrists were behind his back, something was tied around his chest and arms and then his ankles to the chair legs. There was still a piece of tape over his mouth. His chin rested on his chest.

He squinted his eyes, seeing that he was in a very dimly lit room. It wasn't very big. It looked almost like an unfinished basement. The room was a square. He'd guess the room was maybe 15ftx15ft. Ryan didn't sense another person with him so he lifted his head, taking in the surroundings.

Ryan gasped, it being muffled by the tape over his mouth as his eyes diverted to the left corner of the room. There, handcuffed to a pole, was an unconscious Chad. He also had a piece of tape over his mouth. He looked like he was okay, just out.

Ryan then realized how much his face hurt. The attacker hit him pretty hard. His jaw felt like it could just fall off.

Now that he was aware of his surroundings, panic began to settle in. He was tied to a chair! He and Chad were attacked! They were kidnapped!

He began to pull at his bonds,wondering how tight they were. Okay, yeah, they were tight. There was on way he was going to be escaping any time soon. Even if he did get free, Chad had handcuffs on and he couldn't just leave him!

As he began to wonder what was going to happen, he looked over towards Chad who had groaned. Chad's eyes opened probably as quick as Ryan woke up. He looked around, his eyes locking with Ryan's.

Chad was equally panicked, wondering what the hell happened and why they were there?

He looked at Ryan, seeing how he was bound and then saw a trail of dried blood below his nose. His jaw looked slightly purple and blue as well. He must have gotten one hell of a hit.

They tried to communicate but it was obviously impossible. As they began to comtemplate their confusion and what to do, the door began to creak open.

Ryan and Chad both stared at the door in pure fear. It was as if they were deers caught in the headlights.

"Master Ryan, Master Chad, it's good to see you both well." Ryan's eyes widened in horror at who was coming through the door, while Chad looked at him in anger. Obviously, Chad had already known who was behind this.

"I'm sure you're confused by all this and I apologize." Bill told them as he stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind himself. He looked different without his usual tailored suit. His brown and gray hair wasn't slicked back but ruffled up, his clothes were simple jeans and a tee-shirt. The shirt had various stains on it, but that could be from anything.

"I'm sorry about your accommadations but we had to be safe." He said, coming closer to Ryan. Ryan leaned as far back in the chair as he could. The butler reached out, ripping the tape off. He then repeated the process for Chad.

"You can scream for help if you'd like, but I assure you it'd prove to be pointless." He explained to the teens as he crumpled up the tape and the boys sucked in breaths.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryan asked as soon as he could.

"It's for you money." Chad told him as he looked from Bill back to Ryan. At Ryan's confused look, Chad explained. "I heard them talking about it and that's probably why I'm here too."

"Them?" Ryan looked over at Bill.

"You're pretty good Master Chad. Yes Master Ryan, you see myself as well as numerous workers aren't happy at your families pay as well as the random calls to work. We don't want change, we want cold, hard cash and then to go our own ways. This was the best way to obtain that money." Bill explained.

"All you two have to do is stay here for a couple days and then once we get the money, you'll be free."

"You're not going to kill us?" Ryan asked, his voice full of worry.

"Why would we need to do that?" Bill laughed, patting Ryan on the shoulder which he flinched from. "You must be warned though, I'm a lot more calm and caring than the rest. I'm sure they'd not stop to think about teaching you boys a lesson about being in line. Don't test them." Bill warned them as he turned to leave.

"Wait?! You can't just leave us here." Chad said angrily.

"Why, of course we can. Au Revoir for now." With that said, he opened the door and walked out, the two hearing the lock lock.

"How can this be happening?" Chad asked outloud.

"Chad, I'm so sorry that you got involved in this." Ryan apologized sadly.

"It's not your fault, you can't help that you're rich." Chad said, not meaning for it to sound like an insult though it sort of came out that way.

"This is the second time our fortune got dangerous." Ryan muttered sadly, trying to reposition his arms so they'd lay more comfortable.

"You've been kidnapped before?" Chad asked, sitting up a little as well.

"Well, sort of. When Sharpay and I were five and we started kindergarten, some guy came in and told us our parents were in trouble and that he had to take us to them." Ryan began, recalling the memory.

"Our teacher was stupid and let us leave. Well the guy took us to the park instead, saying he wanted us to get out of school. We played at the park for a few hours.." Chad looked confused by now.

"You see, he had us just playing but really, he had called our parents and told them if they didn't send him fifty thousand dollars, that they'd never see us again."

"That's scary." Chad commented.

"It probably would have been if we knew what was happening. Well, the guy had slipped up and the teacher gave a full description of the man...he left us at the park to make his get-a-way, but the cops found him not even fifteen minutes later?" Ryan finished, glad that they were okay during that.

"Did your parents tell you what happened?" Chad wondered.

"Not until we were much older. We barely even remembered that happening anyways. All I can remember is being at the park alone with Sharpay and we hid in one of the tunnels." He laughed, thinking back on the old days. Wow, he had never in his life been seperated from his twin. Never.

"Do you think we'll get out of this?" Chad asked, feeling bad he kept asking questions.

"I..I hope so." Hops is all they had really. He couldn't be for sure. He just really wondered why Bill was doing it. His salary was above all. Bill lived in a condo for christ's sake!

-

I'm sorry, this is a really short chapter, but I promise the next one should be a little bit better. Should I go easy on the guys and let them be okay or..should I make this a little more higher rated and stop with the good language. NO! I'm not going to kill them, I couldn't do that? Or could I? Lol, just kidding! As you noticed, I've only used two cuss words so far, but I need to have the others mean and stuff.

I'm still debating on how Bill's going to play out. Is he good?Bad? A little of both? Who knows mayyne

PLEASEE review


	8. Chapter 7

Holey, I haven't been on here for forever to update! I do apologize, I just wasn't sure where I was going to go with this story. I wish I could go back and change some of it, but, oh well. I really hope all of my fans will be back to review for me! You guys know I love to get reviews back!

Chapter 7

By that night, neither Chad nor Ryan had shown up, officially causing a panic among the teens. They all sat in the living room, pure fright evident in their faces.

"We can' just sit here!" Taylor said as she stood up, standing up so quickly she caused Sharpay to jump. Gabriella sat from where she was next to Troy, walking over to comfort her best friend.

"Taylor's right, maybe we should call your parents Sharpay?" Troy suggested though still asked Sharpay.

Sharpay frowned, unsure what to do. She was too shocked and worried about Ryan disappearing, he was never one to play mean tricks on her, especially something like this. She too knew the story of when they were kidnapped as children, they never would joke about anything like that. "I think you're right."

Sharpay got up shakily, going over to the phone. She picked it up, took a deep breath and then placed the receiver to her ear. Quickly, she frowned. She pressed the buttons to call her father's phone, but there was no dial tone. "There's no sound." She said as she handed the phone over to Troy who had gone to her side instantly.

They all watched his expression, seeing that it was true. The phone's didn't work. Instinctively, Troy pulled out his phone. "No reception either." You can only guess what happened next. Everyone pulled out their cell phones, all showing the same confused, scared faces. No one had service either.

"BILL!" Sharpay's terrified voice traveled throughout the entire house.

"Yes Miss Evans?" Bill called down to her, showing up in the living room no less than five seconds later.

"None of our phones have reception!"

"Well Miss Sharpay, we are in the middle of the woods, this is probably a dead zone." He assured her.

"What about the house phone? The dial tone isn't working?" Troy asked him as he held out the phone for the butler.

He took the phone, listening as well, seeing that it was true. "Well that's rather strange." He said as he put the receiver down. He looked at the cord, following it with his gaze until it hid under the carpet. "The wire looks fine here, maybe it's just the weather. I heard a couple miles out of here, there's some bad wind." He suggested.

"We've got to get a hold of someone, maybe we can go to the police station and use their phone and report a missing person's case?" Troy suggested.

"That's a good idea, Bill, do you know where the nearest station is?" Gabriella asked as she continued to stand by Taylor's side.

"Yeah, let me show you the directions." Troy followed Bill out into the kitchen so that way he could draw him out some directions.

Within five minutes, the group were ready to take Sharpay's car. They all piled in, put on their seat belts and waited for Sharpay. She turned the key, waiting for the engine to rev up and start. It revved, and revved, and revved, and, revved.

Sharpay looked at her car in surprise and confusion. "What?"

Troy leaned over, looking at her gas gage, seeing she had more than enough gas. In fact, her car seemed to be in top shape. "Switch me sides." He asked her.

Troy tried to start the car a few times, to no avail. "Maybe mine."

Just like Sharpay's, Troy's car didn't turn on either. He had enough gas as well. His car was always in pretty good shape and he felt it too ironic that both cars failed to start. "Where's your car?" Troy asked the butler.

"I'm afraid my wife drops me off here when I'm needed. I tried to reach her, but my phone isn't working as well." He explained to them. "The workers here live in the back shed, they only have bikes. We, every month get a truck load of food and cleaning supplies or whatever else it is we may need. If they want to get away, they have bicycles."

"So we're stuck here?" Sharpay asked, scared even more now.

"I'm afraid so, it's late tonight, tomorrow I'll have one of the men go to the nearest town for some help." The butler told her, trying to ease her a little.

-

It had been maybe minutes, hours, days since Ryan and Chad had been left in the small room, unsure of how the time was moving. In all reality, it had been about twelve hours since they went missing, five hours since they were left. It had been tiring for the boys, so they had fallen into an uneasy sleep.

That is, until a bright light turned on quickly, and the door opened, then slammed. Ryan and Chad had to squint their eyes to even attempt to be able to see. As their eyes slowly began to adjust, they noticed two pretty well built guys standing in the room now, Ryan couldn't help but be afraid. Chad was too, he just was there by default.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked them, trying to be brave, though, failing miserably.

"That's none of your concern boy." The one who looked slightly bigger said. He had a buzz cut of black hair, big muscles and dark, heartless eyes. The other looked the same except he had a ponytail of black hair. Ryan wondered if they were in fact twins. Ryan sucked in a breath as the one with the ponytail walked around to stand behind him.

In an instant, Ryan's restraints were gone. The guy had cut him free. He brought his sore, long fallen asleep arms and hands in his lap, trying to get the blood flowing back normally. The tape was removed from his ankles and he felt the blood rush down to his toes, stinging ever so slightly. He hadn't realized how tight it was.

"Stand up." Ponytail man said. Ryan made himself stand up, failing once again at something. His balance was off since his feet were asleep. He began to stumble though the man had caught him under his right arm.

Chad noticed they were leaving the room. "Wait! Where are you taking him? Stop!" His remarks were ignored as if he wasn't there.

The door slammed shut, then locked, the light going back to it's dim.

-

Ryan was brought into a room that had a chair in it with a camcorder on a tripod facing the chair. He could only imagine what that was for, he thought to himself sarcastically. More than likely, he'd have to say something in front of it. Great.

"Good evening Master Ryan." Bill said as he came into the room shortly after Ryan.

"It's Evans." Ryan said coldly to his former friend.

"My apologies, Master Evan." He corrected, the deja vu from before coming briefly. "Now Master Evans, we have a script for you to read in front of the camera. It won't take too long." Ryan sighed as he began to go towards the chair. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with his vision a bit sparkily.

"Why'd you do that?" Bill's angry voice shouted, causing Ryan to wince.

"We have to make it look better." One man's voice, the one who talked to him earlier said.

"It doesn't mean you have to kill him." Bill muttered.

"We didn't said nothin' about killing him." The third voice said. Ryan felt a rough tug on his collar, being pulled back up. The man who was pulling him up, the ponytail guy, wasn't the one who hit him, it was the other.

Ryan felt the bruise forming near his cheekbone and his eye. He was sure a blood vain just popped since his vision in that eye was now slightly foggy. The man behind him held Ryan's arms firmly, Ryan closing his eyes as another hit busted his lip officially. Then quickly two, maybe three, maybe four hard, jabs to his ribs and stomach sent him to the ground panting. Then to his surprise, a foot came to his chest, a crack being heard by everyone. He wouldn't be surprised if Chad heard it, where ever he may be.

"That's enough!" Bill's voice shouted. He assumed that the men agreed as he was pulled back to his feet, wincing, the sound escaping his voice pretty loudly.

One of the punches had knocked the air out of his lungs so he was panting hard, but it hurt too bad to do that since he was sure that the crack he heard, along with the pain, was a rib. He stumbled over to the chair, leaning over, holding onto his torso.

He was handed a piece of paper. "Read."

"Mother, Father." Ryan already had to pause, the pain obvious in his face. His breathing sounded hoarse. "You are to wi...wire one hundred..mill..million dollars to.." He breathed again, closing his eyes tight. "..to a special account.. You'll get a ...a call from me in a day to get the...account number." He paused once more, sucked in a breath, then finished. "Don't call the, the cops or this is the..." It wasn't a pause, just the fear evident in his features and voice. "..last time you'll ever see me. I love you both and Sharpay." He said, adding the last bit in case it was the last time.

"They can't get you the..the money." Ryan told them after the camera was off.

"Why not?" Bill asked, curious, his face a mixed emotion of course.

"They're not even on the same continent. They went on..va..vacation."

"If they love you enough, they'll get the money here." The buzz cut man said.

They carried Ryan back to the room with Chad, letting him fall through the door and onto the floor. Chad flinched as he saw Ryan's condition. He pulled against the handcuffs that were keeping him to the wall, wishing he could help his friend.

"How could you?" Chad asked Bill with pure hatred. He wasn't answered, watching the men leave. "Ryan? Are you, okay?"

"I'm...alive." Was the only thing Ryan could say before he let the pain take over, causing him to loose consciousness.

-

"Miss Evans." Bill called the next morning, bright and early.

"Yes Butler! Did you find Ryan?" She asked quickly, hoping it was true,

"No, I'm afraid not but this peculiar package was left on the doorstep. It's addressed to you." He told her, handing her the brown box.

She frowned, taking it anyways. The others were in the dining room, trying to eat something to be ready for the day. Opening the package, there was nothing in it but a blank tape. "What's this?"

Troy stood up, looking at the tape. "Maybe there's something on it." He already didn't feel right about this.

"Let's see." Gabriella piped in as they began to assemble in the living room.

Sharpay walked over to the television, putting the VHS into the player. Who used those anymore anyways? As the tape turned on Sharpay quickly paled. Gabriella covered her mouth along with Taylor doing the same. Troy stood in shock as Bill looked equally shocked. "Oh my."

Thankfully, Troy was fast. He caught Sharpay before she collapsed and busted her head.

"Ryan's been kidnapped."

-

Yay for cliffhangers, but you know how I love them. I'm excited because I've had an epiphany of how this is going to be turned around. I can almost 100 guarantee that NONE of you are going to guess what I've got planned! It's brilliant. Oh man, it's going to be so good!

You guys have got to please leave me some reviews. Let me know how I'm doing, what you think I'm planning, what may happen next, I may even take suggestions into some consideration!

Thanks guys!

Jackie


End file.
